The Chain Reaction
by Degrassilvr90
Summary: I am Sonya Sean'sSister and girlfriend here is my life
1. Chapter 1

"So I heard that Sean Was with Emma last night and they were getting down!"

Said Paige " As Usual I wish Heather Sinclaire was there to get the details"

" Paige you are sick you wouldn't want her there when Spinner was about to give u a

baby Would you?" Said Ashley.

I am hiding around the corner when I start hearing about MY brother.

" Hey Paige, Ashley. I think u should take back the things u said about Sean."

" why does it matter'

"it matters because he is my brother well biologically"

" Oh My gosh where is Heather Sinclaire when you need her"

"And he isn't with Emma anymore"

"Hun. you are so naïve" I tried me absolute best to keep my hands to myself.

"I know way more about him then u do"

"umm.. what has he told you." Ashley says

"Don't worry I know the crazy things you do when you are on the pill."

"good"

"well everyone I am going to go and tell Heather Sinclaire to stop the rumors

about Sean and Emma"

"Thanks Paige" I said

Uhhhhhhhhh. I am in Mr.Simpsons class and I don't know how Emma copes

with him as her stepdad. I started to dose off when all of a sudden I heard a

collective gasp.

"Sean, wow I haven't seen u in a ling time. What brings you here?" Says

Mr.Simpson. By now I am up and totally confused.

"I am here to pick up Sonya."

" OK then Sean Go Right ahead." Sean motioned for me to get up. I heard some

girls say oooooooooo I want to be Mrs.Cameron. I was like get a life he used to

be an alcoholic.

"Sean what are you doing here?" All of a sudden Sea started making out with me

and I LOVED IT! But I pulled away.

" Sean what are you doing!"

"I…I… love you."

" You mean in a bro and sis way."

" No I got tested and u aren't my sister."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. I realized that I loved you in a different way." Instead of replying I

pushed him against the lockers and made out with him.

"Hey my brother is out of town you want to come to my place?"

"Sure."


	2. A shocking Annoucment

Thanx 4 reviewing Here is the sequel to The Chai Reaction

" Ummm… Sean I never asked you what happened with the DNA test. I mean how arent we realated?" I ask kind of Scared we are walking in the park holding hands and I am still not feelling safe.

"Well we already know that we are stepsiblings right?" I nod knowing because I HATED his dad.

"Well your mom had you before she married my Dad."

"Really! The do you know who is my Dad?"

" Yeah about that I think your dad is Mr. Radditch." I almost passed out when I heard that I mean EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW

" You mean the principal?"

" Yep the one and only." I felt so mad at my Mom now." Sean, I have to go." and with that I gave him a kiss and fled away.

" Mom I'm home." I called I was really hoping Sean's dad wasn't here.

" Hey honey, how was your day.

" Ummmm….. Great but I found out something shocking."

" What?'

" Well Sean got a test done to see if we're realated. And he found out that he isn't my brother and that I am Mr. Radditch's daughter." For a second my Mom just stood there with her mouth **WIDE** open.

" Well……


	3. The flee

"Well……. I was going to tell you when I thought the time was right." I was standing in the Kitchen with a butcher knife in hand and I was about to like kill my Mom.

" What you mean like when you are in a coffin or better yet when I am in a coffin."

" No honey I have a secret. Mr. Radditch raped me." I was stunned he is the person who people tell when they get raped.

" Oh My Gosh did you tell someone?"

" Nope. Because he was drunk and on weed."

" What at school he stops people from using Weed." I was absoulutely stunned. So much so that it turned into anger. So I stormed out and then I ran into Sean on the way out. He was obviously overwhelmed. I ran to the only house that I knew where I was going Emma's.

" Hey Sonya why are you here?" I was on the dorstep and was in tears.

" I have something to tell you that can't leave this house."

" OK sure what is it."

"Mr. Radditch raped my Mom." There I said it.

" Oh my gosh! So are you Mr.Radditch's Daughter?"

" Yeah but Mr. Radditch doesn't know. He was drunk and on Weed when He raped my Mom. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that My Mom was his Mom. But Emma can I stay here just for the night?" Emma went to go check with her parents and came back to let me in.

" Wow who told you?"

" Well Sean told me I was Mr. Radditch's Daughter. Then My Mom told me she was raped."

" Wow I never knew Sean had it in him." By that time I was in bed almost sleep when I heard A scream and a crash.

" Emma……" The it went balck.


End file.
